Two Parts, One Whole
by Singerdiva01
Summary: Laura's cancer returns but not as aggressively as in canon. Can Bill and Laura's nascent love survive a different treatment? Written as a challenge to myself to write a fic entirely in 100 word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

"If the Quorum only knew how amazing the military is in bed…"

The president's thought disappeared when the admiral thrust two fingers inside of her.

Laura gasped, reveling in the sensation combined with Bill's tongue working around her nipples.

"Gods, yes, Bill."

He responded by taking a large mouthful of breast.

Suddenly, he went still and backed away. She groaned her displeasure.

"No, Laura. No."

His eyes met her questioning gaze. The tears she saw there sent a chill down her spine.

"What?"

Wordlessly he found and guided her fingers to the mass lurking in her left breast.

"Oh, Gods."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's back."

Two words.

Two worlds obliterated.

Bill spoke first, his hand squeezing Laura's tightly.

"What's the plan?"

Cottle looked at the president. Her stoic expression was easier to stomach than the fear in the admiral's eyes.

"It's confined to the breast for now. I suggest a double mastectomy followed by a round of Diloxan."

Two leaders answered simultaneously, both insistent.

"No."

"When?"

Laura reclaimed her hand to stand. Without another word, she stalked out of the room.

Jack Cottle held his CO as he sobbed into his lab coat.

His own tears stained blue wool.

Neither man was ashamed.


	3. Chapter 3

He found her on Colonial One perusing reports.

"How can I help you, Admiral?"

He winced.

"Laura."

She shook her head.

"No."

He knelt beside her chair.

"Laura, please. For me. For us. Please."

He'd decided on the Raptor over he was not above begging.

She looked back down at her papers.

"For the fleet then."

She removed her glasses.

"Bill, let me have a few more months. Whole. Strong. Maybe it means we're close to Earth."

Two strong hands pulled her into his lap.

"Frak Earth. Please, Laura."

Her eyes were dry when she spoke.

"I'll never forgive you."


	4. Chapter 4

Bill woke to a pitiful whimper and nails digging into his palm.

"Laura?"

He stood to lean over her, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Hurts."

He winced at the soft accompanying moan.

"I'll get Cottle to give you more morpha for the pain."

She stopped him by refusing to release his hand.

"Bill?"

He was more than happy to answer the unasked question.

"Doc thinks he got it all. There will be the Diloxan but...it was successful, Laura."

She shut her eyes, the searing agony in her former breasts a more welcome companion than the joy in Bill Adama's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill agonized over the pain in Laura's chest but eventually felt it was his own that had been split open.

Again.

She barred him from her bedside once she was coherent enough to give orders.

Despite his power he learned of her recovery via the wireless. Like anyone in the fleet.

He worried every hour of every day.

Cottle's eyes were sad when he refused to violate patient privacy.

Saul wallowed in guilt when he travelled to Colonial One for briefings his friend should/would have done.

Bill tried to convince himself he was fine as long as she lived.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're killing him."

The president focused her attention on the needle in Cottle's hand.

"He wants to be here. Help you through this. He asks me every Gods damn day."

She glared.

"The man loves you. Telling him you don't love him back would be less cruel."

When he left she closed her eyes and focused on the singeing path of the poison.

The dream of opening them and finding him by her side sent a shock of pain through her chest that easily bested cancer or surgery.

"Because I i_do/i_ love you, Bill," she whispered to the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7

In two months he'd seen her maybe two dozen times, all strictly necessary.

Her cool professionalism hurt worse than two bullets to the chest.

Then Cottle called.

"Roslin collapsed. She's sedated but keeps calling for you. I know you aren't as close but…"

Bill was out of breath when he got to sick bay.

He gasped at the sight of her, too thin, writhing on the bed.

Then she whispered his name.

"It's alright, Laura, I'm here."

When he stroked her hair her head lolled into his hand and her body relaxed.

He smiled for the first time in months.


End file.
